Goku and Vegeta babysits
by Dragonfury Droku
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have to babysit their two sons, Goten and Trunks. Handling two demi-saiyans might not be as easy as they think though. Follow our heroes Goku and Vegeta through many fun adventures and disasters.


Goku and Vegeta Babysits

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z even if I wish with all my might. This is my first one, so please no flames and enjoy! Thank you very much! ( :

"Goku! Get your lazy butt down here this instant! It's time for you to help Vegeta babysit Trunks and Goten at Bulma's with Vegeta!Goku groaned and dragged himself out of their room. " Do I have to?" He moaned, which seemed to get his obnoxious wife even more fired up. Chichi started screaming her head off and Goku took that chance to IT his poor carcass out of there. He and Vegeta broke the Gravity Room AGAIN, for the 13th time this week, and as a punishment he had to help babysit Goten and Trunks with Vegeta, who didn't cave in without a HUGE fight, while their wives went shopping. Gohan meanwhile was out on a date with Videl, feeling very sorry for Goku who will be soon be completely destroyed by the little trouble-makers. Last time he had babysitted them, they managed to wreck havoc throughout the originally well organized house, turning it into what Bulma called " a pig-sty full of disgusting crap." He'd gotten into huge trouble for that and believe me, that was not fun at all.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Vegeta roared at the Goku who had suddenly appeared in Vegeta's room right at the moment Vegeta had gotten out of the morning shower. He was so surprised he dropped his towel revealing his….lower-half. Goku started snickering at Vegeta with his eyes reverted down THERE, will a beet-red Vegeta pulled his towel back onto his still damp body and punching Goku into the wall. They started an all-out brawl after Goku managed to get back on his feet, instead of splattering all over the wall like a swatted fly. ( Much to Vegeta's disliking)

Bulma meanwhile, was downstairs and could hear everything going on upstairs. She didn't even need to check to know that Goku had arrived. " What was that?" Questioned Goten, who was here for a sleep-over last night (more like they stayed on the internet watching a bunch of videos and pigging out), had also heard the huge THUD coming from the grouchy prince's bedroom. " Probably our dads." Replied the eight year-old brains of the pack, Trunks. Trunks MADE the horrible ideas, sometimes just to tick off his not so clever dad, and Goten, the younger one, was the sidekick and helped CARRY OUT the horrible ideas. "I'd better go break them up before they break the house or end up beating the heck out of each other." Bulma said casually, as if two legendary fighting legends beating the total crap out of each other in her house wasn't an out-of-ordinary thing. With that said, she walked calmly upstairs along with a straight face (I don't even know how the heck a person could do that) , and opened the door wide so she could witness the eye-blinding to a normal person, the sight of one completely naked saiyan and actually very well-built, which just so happened to be her husband, and her long time old friend, Goku.

Screeching could be heard by the two younger half-bred offsprings of the two powerful warriors. Both of them were grinning at each other evilly like a bunch of under-aged psychos, for it was rare for anyone else but them to have their ear drums get completely busted by the blue-haired woman, or have swollen cheeks after certain lessons. And they weren't going to let that opportunity pass. The mini-titans grabbed a video camera and dashed upstairs to witness the entire scene of their usually very strong fathers and the "scary lady that calls her Trunks mom", from Goten's dictionary.

They recorded the entire scene from the shadows of the screaming woman. She was smacking a red-faced Goku who was currently in super saiyan mode and was cowering on the floor with Vegeta smirking behind him at his unusually pitiful display. ( thankfully Goku's bed-hair was covering Vegeta's lower mid-section. After she finished torturing the "legendary buff-guy who saved the earth", as the humans' description, she started ANOTHER lesson with her now blushing husband. Pointing a finger on his chest and demanding for him to get some of those " pants that normal people wear, not the freaking spandex suits ones that make him look fat".


End file.
